


Space Adventure Edition

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [19]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Captured By Aliens, First Kiss, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker had the worst luck in the galaxy.<br/>Maybe the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Adventure Edition

**Author's Note:**

> [CheezyGoddess](http://cheezygoddess.tumblr.com/) asked for "spideynova - space adventures edition". (And then specified Ultimate Spider-Man!verse when I asked, but that's not as catchy as the original prompt which is why I'm writing it here...) (What do you mean it's lazy to use the prompt as the title, no it's not! I'd make up an argument as to why, but I'm too...ah...lazy...) 
> 
> So I rewatched a few episodes of Ultimate Spider-Man and wow, that first GotG episode, "Hold on guys we're in the middle of something", the height difference between them omg, Nova totally being nervous to introduce Spidey to his foster family, shh, I forgot how much I shipped it.

Peter Benjamin Parker had the worst luck in the galaxy.  
The alien on the other side of the force field chirped at him.  
Maybe the universe, he amended silently to himself.  
Sam groaned from next to him as he woke up.  
Or maybe it was Sam’s luck rubbing off on him. Who knew?  
“Spidey?” Sam asked in a daze.  
“Welcome back,” Peter replied sarcastically, keeping his eyes on the alien.  
“Gee thank-ahhh!” Nova flinched away from the forcefield, and more importantly, their alien guard. “What is that?!”  
“I was hoping you’d know,” Spidey admitted.  
Sam tried to rub his head, but ended up hitting his helmet instead. “What, cos I’m from space? That’s stereotyping, we don’t _all_ know each other you know.”  
Nova’s head fell on Peter’s shoulder.  
“Sam?” Peter whispered.  
Nova’s head jerked up. “Sorry. Tired.”  
Peter made a non-committal noise as he flushed under his mask.  
“What happened?” Nova asked finally.  
Peter shrugged. “Last thing I remember, aliens appeared in the sky, we fought them, and then…” he waved his hands.  
“The others?”  
“Just us,” Peter told him. He paused. “I think.”  
Nova gave him a look. “You _think._ ”  
“Hey, I was busy getting _knocked out,_ ” Peter reminded him. “But since the two of us were on the wrong side of the battleground when they teleported us up-”  
“I do remember the rest of them giving us horrified looks as we were beamed away,” Sam admitted.  
Spidey nodded and rested his head back on the wall. “And then they knocked us out and put us here.”  
The alien chirped at the pair of them and Sam flinched.  
“Great,” he muttered.  
Peter frowned. “Can you understand him?”  
Sam shrugged. “He said we’re to be taken to their homeworld as prisoners of war. Usual bad guy stuff.”  
Peter chuckled tiredly. “Great. Any idea how long that’ll take?” He yawned. “I have a science exam tomorrow.”  
The alien chirped.  
“Apparently we don’t need to worry about science exams ever again.” Sam translated dryly, his head slipping down onto Spidey’s shoulder again.  
Peter didn’t have the energy to complain. Whatever the aliens had knocked them out with packed a punch. Peter yawned and his head fell to rest awkwardly on Sam’s helmet. Fair’s fair, after all.  
  
XXX  
  
Alarms were blaring.  
Peter groaned. “Five more minutes,” he begged.  
His pillow shifted underneath him and let out a soft moan.  
Wait, moving pillow?  
Peter lifted his head. His pillow didn’t normally move. Or make noises. Or breathe.  
“Sam,” he croaked. His throat was dry.  
Sam blinked at him. “Hey.” He closed his eyes. “Captured by aliens,” he recalled.  
Spidey pulled himself to his feet unsteadily. “Alarms,” he added. The forcefield was down and there was no sign of their guard. “Wanna bet that’s our ride?”  
Sam shot up. “Let’s go.”  
  
The moment they stepped past the line where the forcefield used to be, it was like a fog had cleared.  
They took deep breaths.  
“Must be some sort of sleeping gas,” Peter hypothesised. “Keep the prisoners docile.”  
Sam was already running ahead. “Great, now let’s find Ava and the others.”  
Spidey sighed and ran to catch up. “Do you know where you’re going?”  
Sam shrugged. “Spaceship designs are pretty much all the same.” He shot Peter a look as they slid to a stop in front of an elevator. “Bridge?” he suggested.  
Peter shrugged. “Good as anywhere.”  
Maybe they could take out some of the aliens before Fury kicked all their asses.  
  
The elevator beeped as it opened to the bridge.  
The… surprisingly empty bridge.  
“Hey, aren’t there supposed to be, you know, aliens on the alien bridge?” Spidey asked.  
Sam frowned as he looked around. “Maybe they’re all asleep?” he proposed hopefully.  
Peter caught eye of the main viewscreen. “Yeah,” he pointed to it. “Or maybe they’ve all evacuated.”  
The viewscreen showed a huge Chitauri ship looming over them, and an ominous count-down looking stream of alien letters.  
“Oh, not good.” Sam muttered as he stepped forward to examine the screens.  
“No, really?” Spidey quipped.  
Sam groaned and took no notice. “They’ve set the self-destruct.”  
“Self-destruct, like on the ship we’re on, right now?”  
“Can you disable it?”  
“No? Hold on,” Sam said, pressing a few buttons. He sighed in relief. “There are still some escape pods left,” he turned, grabbing Spidey’s arm and pulling him into the elevator. “Luckily we got the over prepared aliens.” He was still holding Peter’s arm, tapping his feet impatiently.  
“How much time have we got?”  
“Enough,” Sam replied, too quickly.  
Peter gulped.  
  
Sam dragged Peter into the bay. His head darted around and he raced to the closest escape pod.  
“You know how to drive one of these?” Spidey asked, with nothing else to do since Sam was pulling him every way.  
Sam gave him a look. “In,” he practically threw Peter inside the pod and jumped in after him, darting towards the control panel and pressing a lot of buttons.  
Peter wondered if he should crack a joke. He wasn’t doing anything else.  
The pod jolted as Sam put it into action. It sped out of the bay and into space.  
Just as they left, the ship exploded, forcing their ship forward.  
Alarms blared in the pod, the same ones from the ship.  
Sam’s hands were dancing over the console. Peter didn’t think he’d ever seen him so focussed.  
Peter was completely useless.  
“Well?” He asked as Sam leant back.  
Sam sighed. “Well the good news is, we survived the explosion.”  
“And the bad?” Peter asked, a pit forming in his stomach.  
“It knocked out the engines and we’re going to crash land,” Nova told him cheerfully. “Hold onto your hat.”  
Peter Benjamin Parker had the worst luck in the multiverse.  
  
XXX  
  
Spider-Man kicked out the pod’s door, which had buckled under the impact of the crash and breathed out shakily. Nova shot out of the pod and hovered above the ground.  
“Nice place,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around himself to stop shivering.  
“Closest life-sustaining planet,” Nova told him as he dropped to the ground, looking as warm as he usually did.  
Peter glared at him. “Why aren’t you cold?” he demanded.  
Sam shrugged. “Helmet,” he explained.  
Peter shivered. “Great.” He looked at the pod. “We should stay here. If Fury comes looking for us, and I don’t know, tracks the ship to where it exploded, it’ll be easier for them to find us if we’re near the pod.” He nodded to himself. “Plus we can use it for shelter.”  
The pod let out a belch of fire.  
“Warmth,” Peter corrected.  
Nova gave him a sympathetic smile. “If I could share the helmet…”  
Peter waved him away and stuck his hands over the fire. At least the explosion was good for something. Freezing to death after escaping a fiery explosion was a bit too… cheesy.  
“At least it’s light out,” Nova suggested, copying Spidey’s pose.  
Peter elbowed him. “Get your own fire, you magic helmet wearing fiend.”  
Sam threw up his hands and sat down, leaning against the pod. Peter sighed.  
“Yeah, if it was night it’d probably be colder,” Peter hypothesised. “And I’m half-dead already.” He shivered to prove his point. He looked up at the sky. “But I’m sure Fury will come get us before that.”  
He slid to the ground next to Sam. “It’ll be fine.”  
  
XXX  
  
“It’s not fine,” Peter wailed.  
The fire had gone out hours ago. There was no warmth, no food, no nice soft bed, no _Fury_.  
“I’m going to die,” he whined.  
Sam was pacing frantically. “It’ll be all good,” he tried again. “Fury will get us soon.”  
“And how many limbs will I have lost by then?” Peter demanded. He didn’t care if he sounded like a brat, he was _cold._ He rubbed his fingers together to prove the point. Spandex was _not_ good for keeping people warm.  
Sam sat back down. “I…” He lifted his hands awkwardly. “I mean I’m…warm.” He finished softly.  
Peter’s head jerked up. “Huh?” He wondered if this was the bit where his ears fell off.  
“I mean, that’s what people do right?” Nova babbled. “Huddling for warmth. Wait, no not _huddling_ but you know, being near each other in a totally normal saving-peoples-life sort of way.”  
Peter blinked twice. Then he moved over and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist.  
“Like that,” Sam finished breathlessly. He hesitated then wrapped his arms around Peter’s back in return.  
“Warm,” Peter murmured, wondering if the cold had frozen his brain. That was definitely the only explanation, and the one he was going to give when the others arrived to save them. _If_ the others arrived to save them.  
Positive thoughts, he told himself. At least Sam _was_ warm. Hot, even. That couldn’t be healthy.  
He shifted to make himself more comfortable.  
“Ah, good,” Sam said in reply to his murmuring, an odd tone in his voice.  
Peter raised his head to look at Sam. “You don’t have to do this,” Peter offered. Sam was probably just being nice, not expecting him to take the offer. He began prying his fingers off Sam, even though his body was screaming at him to stay.  
“No!” Sam said quickly. “It’s fine,” he added.  
Peter blinked at him. “ _O-_ kay.” He relaxed again and fell asleep.  
  
“C-c-cold,” Peter moaned as Sam started moving.  
“I know,” Sam assured him. “Your elbow is just digging into my spleen.”  
“Sorry,” Peter said, adjusting his arm. He looked up. It was darker now, three moons in the sky. “How long was I asleep?”  
Sam shrugged. “An hour or two? It’s not like I could keep track.”  
Peter pulled himself up. “Sorry,” he said again. He shuddered. “When we get home, I’m going to bed and never leaving it.”  
“And if they don-” Nova stopped himself. His message was clear. _If they don’t come?_  
Peter hesitated. “You can get home yourself right?”  
“I guess. But I can’t just leave you. And besides…” He gestured to the sky. “I have no idea which way to go.”  
Peter sighed. “This sucks.”  
Sam laughed. “Could be better.”  
“Of course you had to choose the coldest planet ever.”  
“It’s not my fault!” Sam jolted up with his outburst.  
Peter blinked up at him. “I wasn’t-”  
Nova was pacing again. “It’s not like I had a choice, the ship was _exploding_ and the only planet close enough was this one, otherwise we’d have died, at least this way we have a chance of being found-”  
“Sam!” Peter was on his feet now too. He was cold and hungry and miserable and he _really_ couldn’t take his teammate having a breakdown at that moment. He tugged off his mask, hoping Nova would relax at seeing a human face rather than his expressionless mask. “It’s fine!”  
“Fine?” Sam blurted out. “How is any of this,” he waved his hands frantically. “Fine?”  
“Well, we could be dead!” Peter shouted back.  
Sam froze.  
“We could be dead.” Peter repeated. “But we’re not. Thanks to you.”  
Sam was still staring at him wildly. Then he started walking towards Peter with a determined look on his face.  
“Sam?” Peter squeaked, taking a step back. He cleared his throat. “Nova?” He said in a more acceptable voice. “Buddy, ol’ pal?”  
Nova was still advancing on him, his hands reaching for Peter’s face.  
“Sam?” he chirped again.  
Nova’s hands were on Peter’s face, and he stood on his toes as he pulled Peter down to eye level and kissed him.  
The kiss was messy, inexperienced, helmet digging into Peter’s skin, teeth clashing and desperate as Sam tried to stick his tongue down Peter’s throat.  
Peter’s hands flailed before finding their way to Sam’s hips.  
  
Nova pulled away gasping. “I-”  
Peter frowned and pulled him back into his arms. “It’s fine,” Peter insisted. “Fury’s never let us down before.” It was easier to focus on their impending doom rather than the…the kiss.  
Sam nodded into his chest.  
Peter had never noticed how short Sam was until his face was buried in his chest.  
He gave a small laugh.  
Sam looked up at him with a blank face.  
Peter tried to look reassuring. Sam scowled at him and pulled away.  
“Hey!” Peter protested. “I’m cold.”  
Sam’s back was to him. “Cold,” he repeated lifelessly.  
“Sam,” Peter whined. Whining seemed to be working for him today. Cold had stripped him of dignity but had given him a valuable weapon over Sam.  
Sam turned back and glared at him, hands on hips. “ _Cold.”_ He said again. “Is that all you have to say to me?”  
Peter ran a hand through his hair. His fingers were getting numb again. “What do you want me to say?” he asked in a defeated voice.  
“I just kissed you!”  
“It was a very nice kiss,” Peter told him.  
Sam stared at him aghast. “I…I need space.” He jumped into the sky.  
“You’re leaving me here alone?” It was a dirty trick.  
Nova sighed and dropped to the ground. He opened his arms. “Here,” he commanded.  
Peter gratefully returned to his arms, pulling Sam back to the ground beside of the exploded pod. “It was a nice kiss,” he told Sam, because his mouth had no filter and he couldn’t leave well enough alone even if it’d make it awkward for the guy who was saving his life.  
Sam turned his head away. “Okay.” He didn’t sound like he believed it.  
“It was,” Peter insisted, because he may as well keep digging his own grave.  
“Can we not talk about this-”  
This time Peter initiated the kiss. Softer, nicer, slower. Better, an evil and prideful part of his brain told him. After they stopped, he rested his head against the back of the ship.  
“That was better.”  
He needed to invest in a mouth-brain filter. Maybe Coulson had a spare one lying around.  
Nova blinked at him, then snorted.  
They both started chuckling, then howling with laughter.  
“There you are!” A voice called from above.  
Their heads jerked up.  
“Ava!” They said in unison, jumping up.  
Ava was standing on the ramp of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s spaceships, hand on hips. “You guys ready to go home?” she asked.  
“Are we ever,” Peter said. He flicked his wrist and webbed his way into the ship as Nova flew up into the open bay, back into the warmth.  
  
XXX  
  
“So,” Peter said, leaning against the wall of Sam’s room.  
“So,” Sam repeated, scratching the back of his head.  
“We have some time off,” Peter prompted. Ava had somehow managed to wrangle a few weeks off for the both of them to recover. Peter had proposed on the spot. Considering what he was about to do, he was glad she had turned him down.  
“We do.”  
Sam wasn’t going to give him anything apparently. Luckily, Peter had practised for this situation.  
“Would you like to… I mean… since we have time off… we could… I don’t know…hang out?”  
_Nailed it,_ he thought as he smiled awkwardly at Nova.  
Sam, who wasn’t mocking him. Sam, who was blushing.  
“Sure,” he answered. “Tomorrow okay?”  


**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken some liberties with Nova's abilities, with the speaking alien languages and the surviving the cold and stuff, like I don't think it's ever been contradicted in canon, and considering he spent so much time with aliens and he can survive like space I assume everything in this is all good. 
> 
> Accepting prompts in the comments and on [ tumblr. ](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/) I have about 23 prompts at the moment, so you know.


End file.
